


you were my world (and it suddenly came crashing down)

by engagedtomycat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/F, mostly vivi-centric because i love her, yeojin is viseul’s science baby uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engagedtomycat/pseuds/engagedtomycat
Summary: Vivi gets a second chance at life to finally hold her child in her own arms. But, there was a catch.She was only allowed to do so for 49 days.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	you were my world (and it suddenly came crashing down)

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe my first viseul fic is angst. I am a heartless MONSTER. and this was based on the drama i keep crying on every episode because it’s just insanely sad ;-;

Vivi didn’t expect to die at the sweet and ripe age of 23. 

It was just, so sudden. She was on her way to work while walking on the sidewalk. She stopped at the traffic light when it turned red, like the law-abiding citizen she was. And out of nowhere, a car comes skidding from the opposite direction without warning. Vivi literally froze in motion. Her feet were permanently rooted to the concrete slab. No thoughts came to mind other than one priority.

Her baby. Her unborn baby. In her belly. Her soon-to-be pride and joy that she had already planned to raise and love unconditionally alongside the love of her life. 

No.

She can’t let her baby die without experiencing the sweetness of succeeding. The bitterness of failing. The ups and downs when it comes to life. She can’t let that happen, no, she  _ won’t _ let it be.

Vivi quickly turned around so her back was facing the car and shielded her belly that was carrying the gem she treasured.

The car eventually crashed into her. And she did fall to the ground. But her baby wasn’t as affected and miraculously survived that horrific impact.

And that was enough for Vivi. Only Haseul’s gleaming smile that never failed to warm Vivi’s heart came into mind. She then slowly shut her eyelids and fell into a deep slumber that she knew she would never be awaken from.

Five years later but Vivi’s still here. But no one can see her. She was sure that after her death, she would go to the skies and receive her judgement from whoever was in charge for the existence of life itself. She was an atheist so she didn’t know the ropes of the afterlife and all that superstition. But surprisingly, she stayed on Earth. It was odd but she wasn’t the only one ‘supposedly dead’ roaming the streets of Seoul. There were plenty of these beings around her. And they had become used to this lifestyle, casually out and about. The only difference is they didn’t exist anymore for this world. They couldn’t touch anything, they couldn’t get anybody’s attention. 

Because they were ghosts.

And Vivi knew deep down, all the ghosts had some lingering regrets. Even the ones that willingly committed suicide. That was the sole reason why these ghosts had no choice but to stay on Earth until one feels no regrets. But of course, that was impossible. Every human being must’ve had a single regret in their life, whether dead or alive. It was inevitable.

Vivi knew she had many regrets when she was alive. But her biggest regret, without a doubt, was leaving the world without even cradling the baby she carried in her belly for months. It ached and pained her deeply, not being able to feel the smooth as silk, skin of her child. The softness of her little twiddling fingers. To not experience what every mother would do to their own child, was the greatest punishment she ever received.

But for now, at least she could see her baby everyday and everytime. Her beautiful big girl, Yeojin. She had a new mother now and Vivi doesn’t blame Haseul one bit. 

Her poor wife couldn't continue mourning her death for the rest of her life after all.

_But her new wife could at least be more expressive, Vivi thought._ The woman that replaced her faintly showed any emotion on her face when she was out walking with Yeojin and it irked Vivi. How could anyone not smile like crazy with the presence of such a cute child beside you? If it was Vivi, she would always gush on and on about Yeojin’s adorableness at every chance she gets! The dumpling-like cheeks of her baby was such a crime. It was a crime to be so cute!

Vivi followed the duo from behind as they entered their condo. 

“My little Yeojin, was school fun today?” Vivi asked with a chirpy voice. The toddler didn’t say anything and Vivi didn’t expect anything. She’s been doing this for five years after all. Watching over her precious Yeojin day and night, without fail. Even though she knew that her own child couldn’t see her.

Vivi would be lying if she didn’t feel anything when she first lost her life. But she gradually knew it was time to move on.

Because Haseul already had forgotton about her. And Yeojin didn’t even know of her existence.

Vivi still continues to haunt them to this day. But she didn’t know that miracles do exist and a chance to regain the life she lost was about to occur.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure how frequently i’ll update this tho since i wrote this on a whim... try and guess who haseul married after vivi d-worded and you’ll get a... thumbs up 👍


End file.
